Troublemakers
by radieoactive
Summary: Chuck takes his kids to Target. Things go awry pretty quick.


Whatever made Chuck make the decision he did, he regretted it. Honestly, it might've been one of the worse decisions of his life – it was that bad.

The kids were usually calm, quiet, under control (well, except for Gabriel) and Chuck didn't know what changed them. He dubbed them "vampire kids" when the incident happened – at first, they were normal, but then they went crazy and started sucking blood (or, rather, energy) out of him. Even Michael couldn't help keep them sane, and Chuck was ready to check himself into a mental hospital at that point.

It all started normally. Chuck wanted to run some errands and asked the kids if they wanted to go, to which they responded yes, and he packed them into the car and drove away. At first, none of them talked, and Chuck was left in peace. The drive there was filled with silence and the occasional tune on the radio.

Chuck parked the car fairly quickly and the kids piled out. After getting them situated, Chuck lead them to Target's entrance in a straight line – some families looked at the line of the children and gave Chuck stares – and grabbed a cart, putting Castiel in the baby seat. Uriel wanted to ride inside the bigger part of the cart, so Chuck let him, and they went around the store, looking for the items they needed.

While Chuck and the other kids weren't looking, Gabriel ran off, looking for something better to do. An idea popped into his mind and he decided to do what he did best – play pranks.

A woman was looking at pills when Gabriel walked by, sucking on a lollipop. When she turned away to look at something else, Gabriel picked up the pills, opening them and scattering them across the floor, trying to make as little noise as possible. The woman turned around, not noticing the pills, and she slipped, falling back onto her bum. Gabriel couldn't control his laughter from the aisle across from her, and she gave him a nasty glare and walked away in a hurry.

Next up on Gabriel's prank list was a man and his kid. They were in the supplies section looking at inflatable rafts and such, and Gabriel watched the two carefully, now chewing on a chocolate bar that was stored in his pocket. After deep thinking of what he should do, Gabriel decided on an idea.

When the man was looking at something else and the kid was by himself, Gabriel snuck up to him, at first nonchalantly looking at merchandise. He strode right next to the child, tapping him on the shoulder.

"You looking for a life raft?" said Gabriel, and the boy nodded, a bit shy and confused. "Aaah. Great. Listen, this one over here?" Gabriel pointed to one of the makeshift boats, and continued. "It has this really awesome special function. Pull it, and it does something really cool!" The boy smiled from ear to ear.

"Really?! Can we do it now?" Gabriel shook his head, and the kid sighed.

"But I'll tell you when we can – do it right in front of your dad!" Gabriel enthused, and the boy eagerly agreed.

Gabriel was watching patiently from the above aisle. The child had dragged his dad there, and was now telling him what Gabriel had said – his hand reached for the trigger and in an instant, the life raft inflated to its full size, flinging the two back into an aisle. Gabriel laughed uncontrollably, and looked at the damage he had done, scampering away.

Chuck, however, was not having as good as a time as Gabriel. The rest of the kids had bugged him to go to the toy aisle, and Chuck finally complied.

Castiel was still riding in the baby seat of the cart when he saw an Elmo toy. Naturally, he reached out for it, his tiny fingers squeezing into a ball when he couldn't reach it. Uriel grabbed the toy for Castiel, and gave it to him. The Elmo toy powered on as Castiel started playing with it, and Chuck let a breath of air out.

"Cas, sweetie, put the toy back," Chuck said, and Castiel looked up to him with his big, blue puppy eyes and Chuck stood there for a moment, debating whether to get him the novelty. Answers swirled in Chuck's mind and he eventually took the doll from Castiel's hands and placed it back on the shelf. This, to Chuck's disappointment, resulted in a waterfall of tears from Castiel. Raphael covered his ears and Anna rolled her eyes and went up to the cart, looking sternly at Castiel.

"Shut up! Daddy, make him stop crying!" The girl's hands shook Chuck's jacket hem, and he quickly picked up Castiel, singing a fast-paced lullaby to him in an effort to get him to stop wailing, but to no avail. The tears kept streaming down Castiel's face, and Chuck held him in his arms, using one hand to steer the cart away from the toy section.

Anna apparently got fed up with the crying and stormed away, Chuck too busy to notice her – and the rest of the kids that went with her, too.

Luke walked directly behind Anna, poking her once in a while to purposely annoy her. She turned around in a fit of anger.

"Luke, I'm going to tell Daddy if you don't stop!" Anna jabbed her thumb in Luke's chest, and he replied with a grin.

"Fiiine." Luke crossed his arms and Anna turned around, walking to wherever.

Anna's hair flowed behind Luke, and he caught a piece in midair, pulling on it harshly. The girl in front of him let out a squeal and she turned around – this time furious – and punched Luke square in the face. He stumbled back a little, and Michael grabbed Anna's arm, holding her back.

Michael's grip was tightening around her limb and she shook out of his grasp, quickly leaving another punch at Luke and running off. Michael sighed and took a look at the harm she'd done – which wasn't that bad.

The group of children passed the drinks aisle, which attracted Balthazar's attention. He decided to ditch the group and find a drink. He'd been thirsty anyway.

Balthazar settled on a jug of apple juice. He unscrewed the cap off, chugging it down. His eyes wandered around, hoping that no one would catch him.

Another drink wouldn't be that bad, Balthazar decided, and so he strolled around the aisle, looking for something decent to chug down. Ultimately, he wanted to go with some Arizona.

The liquid was cool, which Balthazar was thankful for. After he finished with it, he was ready to leave the area when he came across one of his favorite drinks – lemonade. Of course, he couldn't resist drinking some of it.

Subsequently, Balthazar had drank almost half of the drinks in the aisle, and he was running to the restroom right after. He deduced his decision making was a little bit off.

The crew was making their way towards the supplies aisles. Raphael noticed some workers cleaning up a _huge _mess in the area, and he had his suspicions about who did it. He tugged on Michael's sleeve, making Michael turn around to see the scene.

"It was Gabriel, I'm sure," Raphael said, discontent. Michael nodded grudgingly, stopping to take a better look.

"I don't understand how the boy has fun doing this," Michael answered, tapping his foot mindlessly. Raphael shrugged. "It must be fun though, right? He gets kicks out of it." Michael looked at the younger boy, surprised.

"You're kidding. This isn't fun! This is.. a crime. Probably." Raphael rolled his eyes and Michael was unsure of what to say anymore.

"Michael, you should live a little,"

"I live more than enough, thank you."

Raphael stared at Michael, raising his eyebrows, waiting for him to say something in return.

Finally, Michael gave in, putting a hand on his hip. "Alright, but if we get in trouble, it's all your fault!"

The two walked around the aisles, waiting for an idea to come to either of them. Michael leaned on a nearby aisle, and Raphael watched him, now thinking out a scheme.

After Raphael had told Michael about his plan, they both went to their "stations" and Michael waited for Raphael's signal.

Raphael came back to Michael with a shopping cart. He pushed it over, letting Michael handle it. Raphael then climbed into the big part of the cart, smiling.

"I've decided we should have shopping cart races." Raphael said, and Michael nodded, confused.

"On the count of 3, push the cart and run as fast as you can!" Michael gripped the handle tighter, a bit scared to do it.

"1.."

"2.."

"3!"

Michael pushed the cart, sprinting away. He swiftly put his feet onto the bottom piece of the cart, and they both flew fast across the aisles. Michael laughed and Raphael was smiling, ecstatic.

The cart slowed to a halt and they both got off of it, Michael's hair out of place.

"That was surprisingly fun," Michael said, and Raphael agreed.

Uriel was not too far away from the two, looking at the holiday card section. There were big ones, small ones, colorful ones, and dull ones. Uriel wasn't a fan of most of them.

The cards were made of paper which made them a bit flimsy, and extremely destroyable. Uriel wasn't one to demolish things – usually – but since these items weren't his, he decided that it wasn't a crime to rip one or two.

He liked the feeling of them, torn apart into pieces, which was a bit odd. He couldn't explain it very well – it was one of those "kid things," probably.

The first one he took was for girls. It was pink and sparkly, and had a big '2' on it. It was for birthdays. Uriel disliked it a lot. It ripped easily, and he discarded the pieces onto the floor.

The next one he ripped was for a grandparent. It had some kind of vintage photo on it, and Uriel decided to rip the photo out, letting the rest of the card flutter down to the floor. He stuffed the photo into his pocket, making sure to remember to put it up in his room when he got back home.

He took more and more cards, ripping away the parts he didn't like and keeping the parts he did. There were piles of ripped paper on the floor, and Uriel kicked some of them, watching the paper fly into the air, then watching it make its way down again.

No one noticed him. A few people walked passed the aisle but didn't look at it, and Uriel kept ripping. By the time Chuck had found him, a quarter of the cards were ripped and on the floor, and Chuck sheepishly pushed the paper aside, hoping nobody would see it.

They quickly left the aisle, and Chuck rounded up the rest of the kids, taking them to the front of the store where Gabriel already was. Gabriel was accompanied by a Target employee – who didn't look very happy – and there were all sorts of soda stains on his shirt. After Chuck let Gabriel go interact with the other children, he went to go talk to the employee. Apparently, Gabriel had been making soda volcanoes and made a mess of the aisle and the aisles nearby it. Chuck was very displeased with Gabriel when they got home.

"Daaaaddy, I'm really sorry," Gabriel said, pestering Chuck on the couch. "C'mon, dad, it was just a joke,"

Chuck looked at the kid, trying to be angry at him, but failing miserably. "I'm not mad at you, Gabe. I'm trying to but it's not working." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Are you even sure that it qualified as a joke? It seemed more than that to me." Chuck smiled, and so did Gabriel.

"It was totally a joke. Those Target people just have there heads up their asses."

"Gabriel, language."

"Sorry, Dad."

Gabriel's eyes wandered to the television as it seemed more interesting and Chuck leaned over to Gabriel and pecked him on the cheek, deciding whether or not to take them to Walmart next time. _It would go better_, he thought, or rather, hoped.


End file.
